Rock Aries ED145B
Clay Aries ED145B 'is a Defensive- type bey owned by Hyoma. It was released in takara tomy. Face Bolt: Aries This face bolt represents Aries 'the Ram', the first astrological sign in the zodiac, also one of the 88 constellations. Energy Ring: Aries *'Weight: 2.7 grams Aries was originally released as a bright pink Energy Ring with three “heads” which point outwards, hence forming a roughly triangular perimeter put spikes on the Spin Track. It was then released in a new color, a dark violet. (If you turn it 180 degrees it will appear like it will have two modes, but only placed on Fusion Wheels with 3/6 "Wings"). Fusion Wheel: clay *'Weight:' 4.32 grams Clay as a Defense Type is unable to match . As a result, clay is an outclassed Defense Wheel althought it alot like counter Fusion Wheel: Rock *'Weight: 31.4 grams' Rock has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Fusion Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock is currently the third heaviest Hybrid Wheel System Wheel to date. However, as a Defense-Type, it is unable to match the qualities of Fusion Wheels such as Earth and Virgo, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defe http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/db/Metalwheel_rock.jpgnse Wheel, but a good Attack Wheel when paired with recoil-reducing parts such as a Metal Face or the tips RF, R2F, and LF.Rock is also very loose when used too much. Spin Track: ED145 *'Weight:' 3.6 grams ED145 features three “wings” which rotate around the Track freely. The wings are similar to that of WD145. Because of their free-spinning nature, they can be used in Defense customisations, such as MF Libra ED145WB; however, the defensive capabilities of this part are not as effective as C145, as it does not absorb hits as successfully. The wings which rotate are hindered without the mechanism of a bearing, hence creating a force of friction between the and the body of the Track, in turn resulting in less significant damage absorption. Furthermore, it is easy for the low attacker’s Wheel to be caught between the Wheel and ED145, hence causing a lot of recoil and spin reduction to the Defense customization. The free-spinning piece may be removed and interchanged with WA130, creating ED130 and WA145, but this is illegal and not allowed. Performance Tip: Ball﻿﻿ The Bottom Ball’s tip is, as its name suggests, shaped like a ball. This hemispherical shape provides a large area for the Bottom to make contact with the Stadium floor; hence increasing friction and making it more difficult to knockout. B’s shape also makes it likely to stay in the central areas of the Stadium, hence maximizing the customization’s distance from the Stadium exits. B is therefore suitable for defensive purposes, although has been outclassed with the release of WB. One advantage it holds over Wide Ball is that it has more Stamina, and does not require a weakened launch; B can be used if WB is not available. Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Light Wheel Beyblade Category:Defense Type